


Training a Frenchman

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander helps Lafayette slow down and enjoy the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training a Frenchman

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend.

"My love, take your time," Alexander gasped as Lafayette tore at his clothes. "We must hurry. Washington will be back and he mustn't find us," Lafayette stammered in a near panic as he cleared them both of clothing. "Mon ami," Alexander soothed him in his native tongue, stroking his bare chest. He was so young and excitable, nervous, Alexander would have described him. He had so much respect for Washington and hoped he would not lose face with him. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" Lafayette nodded in response, having relaxed to the sound of his home country. He fell into Alexander's arms and and Alexander fiddled with his tiddy, making him moan with pleasure. Alexander kissed him on the forehead and rolled him over onto his back. "Immigrants," he assured him. "We get the job done." He climbed atop the fleur de lis, cringing at its size. Lafayette gasped and looked away, playing coy. Alexander took hold of his illustrious booty and bounced up and down on the young man's hungry hippo. Lafayette cried out suddenly and buried his face in the pillow, "Je suis desole!" He shouted. "Je suis desole!" Alexander slowly debarked from the hot seat and sighed, pondering the young man's incredible sensitivity. "Alexander?" Lafayette whimpered, hoping he hadn't frustrated the man. "Don't worry, my dear Lafayette," he stroked his hand. "We will build up your stamina yet. Anything for General Georgeapher Washington."


End file.
